Sirius X Marlene
by Liverpaul
Summary: Era só uma conversa. Mas Marlene sabia como irritar Sirius. ONESHOT UA, Marlene/Sirius.


**Título:** Sirius X Marlene

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Fernando Gaede (a.k.a. noivo da Tati)

**Personagens: **Marlene/Sirius

**Rated: **K+

**Quando: **Não sabemos ao certo.

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer: **Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black são personagens de JKR. Só estamos nos divertindo um pouco.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas duas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Resumo:** _Era só uma conversa. Mas Marlene sabia como irritar Sirius._

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**SIRIUS X MARLENE**

– Aonde você vai? – Marlene perguntou.

– Vou sair um pouco – respondeu Sirius.

– Vai de carro?

– Sim.

– Tem gasolina?

– Sim, coloquei.

– Vai demorar?

– Não, coisa de uma hora.

– Vai a algum lugar específico?

– Não... Só rodar por aí.

– Não prefere ir à pé?

– Não, vou de carro.

– Traz um sorvete pra mim?

– Trago. Que sabor?

– Manga.

– Ok. Na volta eu passo e compro.

– Na volta?

– Sim, senão derrete.

– Passa lá, compra e deixa aqui.

– Não, melhor não! Na volta; é rápido!

– Ahhhhh! – grunhiu Marlene.

– Quando eu voltar eu tomo com você! – explicou Sirius.

– Mas você não gosta de manga!

– Eu compro outro. De outro sabor.

– Aí fica caro... Traz de cupuaçu!

– Eu não gosto também.

– Traz de chocolate! Nós dois gostamos.

– Ok! Volto logo.

– Ei!

– O quê?

– Chocolate não... Flocos!

– Não gosto de flocos!

– Então traz de manga pra mim e o que quiser pra você.

– Foi o que sugeri desde o começo!

– Você está sendo irônico?

– Não tô não! Vou indo.

– Vem aqui me dar um beijo de despedida!

– Querida! Eu volto logo. Depois.

– Depois não! Quero agora! – Marlene insistiu.

– Tá bom! – concordou Sirius e deu um beijo em sua esposa.

– Vai com o seu ou com o meu carro?

– Com o meu.

– Vai com o meu! Tem player, o seu não!

– Não vou ouvir música, vou espairecer...

– Tá precisando?

– Não sei. Vou ver quando sair!

– Demora não! – pediu Marlene.

– É rápido – disse Sirius, abrindo a porta de casa.

– Ei!

– O que foi agora?

– Nossa! Que grosso! Vai embora!

– Calma! Só estou tentando sair e não consigo!

– Por que quer ir sozinho? Vai encontrar alguém?

– O que quer dizer?

– Nada. Nada não!

– Vem cá... Acha que estou te traindo?

– Não, claro que não... Mas sabe como é...

– Como é o quê?

– Homens!

– Generalizando ou falando de mim?

– Generalizando.

– Então não é meu caso... Sabe que eu não faria isso!

– Tá bom... Então vai.

– Vou.

– Ei!

– Que foi, cacete?

– Leva o celular, estúpido!

– Pra quê? Pra você ficar me ligando?

– Não! Caso aconteça algo, estará com celular.

– Não. Pode deixar...

– Olha, desculpa pela desconfiança... Estou com saudade, só isso!

– Ok, meu amor. Desculpe-me se fui grosso, tá? Eu te amo!

– Eu também! Posso futricar no seu celular?

– Pra quê?

– Sei lá... Joguinho?

– Você quer meu celular pra jogar?

– É.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim.

– Liga o computador. Lá tem um monte de joguinhos!

– Não sei mexer naquela lata velha!

– Lata velha? Comprei pra gente mês passado!

– Tá, ok. Então leva o celular senão eu vou futricar...

– Pode mexer então. Não tem nada lá mesmo...

– É?

– É.

– Então onde está?

– O quê?

– O que deveria estar no celular mas não está...

– Como?

– Nada! Esquece!

– Tá nervosa?

– Não tô não!

– Então vou!

– Ei!

– O que ééééééé, caramba?

– Não quero mais sorvete não!

– Ah, é?

– É!

– Então eu também não vou sair mais não!

– Ah é?

– É.

– Oba! Vai ficar comigo?

– Não vou não. Cansei. Vou dormir!

– Prefere dormir do que ficar comigo?

– Não! Vou dormir, só isso!

– Está nervoso?

– Claro, porra!

– Por que você não vai dar uma volta para espairecer?

MMSBMMSBMMSB

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Bem, eu já havia postado essa oneshot-piada há um tempo atrás, mas (de novo) eu e minha irmã achamos que ficaria legal se o casal fosse Sirius/Lene, esperamos que gostem!

**2.** Como sempre, aqui fazemos um **agradecimento especial** adiantado a todos os que leram e vão clicar no balãozinho para comentar!

– NINA –

Não ia nem dizer isso mas todo mundo sabe que a gente quer reviews!

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS STORY**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


End file.
